


Shards of friendship

by jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Angst, Collage, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020.
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave & Vinnie Terranova
Kudos: 1





	Shards of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020.


End file.
